L5R - Familiar Faces in Ryoko Owari
Back to Main Page Bayushi Sugai: Appearance: Sugai has a long face with an aristocratic nose. Noble features and piercing brown eyes. His black hair is worn long and loose. He wears a white Kimono with a black kataginu - (A sleeveless vest with extremely broad shoulders) which bear his Mons (Bayushi and Emerald Magistrate) Personality: Last time you met him, he was bold and confident but his demenour has become more reserved and slightly resigned since then. There are constant rumours about his cruelty and excess, but you have never seen the cause of these rumours. Now: The Scorpion Winner of the Topaz Championship. Now an Emerald Magistrate, but more subdued than he was back in the Topaz Championship. He wears a white kimono with a black kataginu (A type of sleeveless vest with extremely broad shoulders) which bear his Mons (the Bayushi School and the Mon of the Emerald Magistrates Office.). Bayushi Sumi Appearance: Highly attractive by conventional standards, Sumi has deathly pale skin, wears her flowing hair long with a butterfly ribbon at the back and has deep brown eyes. A beautiful smile and the latest fashions also help. Personality: Polite and fun, but always with a tempting smile and a suggestion of more illicit pleasures. Now: Bayushi Sumi has earned a prestigious position, training to representing the Governess Shosuro Hyobu and the interests of the City of Ryoko Owari in the court of the Scorpion Daimyo. This means that she is frequently travelling between Ryoko Owari and Kyuden Bayushi (The Scorpion Clan Castle to the South), but that she has permenant quarters in the Shosuro Palace in the noble quarter. Kitsuki Oki Appearance: Neat and traditionally dressed, she wears her hair up and always has calligraphy equipment and parchment to hand. Personality: She appears careful, deliberate, analytical, but sometimes seems over-excited by mysteries and conspiracies. Now: After a very poor performance at the Topaz Championship, she retook her Gempuku in Dragon lands a few months later and passed. However Bayushi Sugai saw some potential in her, so as part of her training, he hired her as a personal assistant. Unlike the Emerald Yoriki (The PCs) she does not have any legal authority, she is simply there to assist, arranging schedules, doing research and providing advice. She still wears her clan colours proudly, but is enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. A place with so many mysteries to investigate that she may never grow bored with it. Ide Kazuma Appearance: Dressed in fine purple, with a rather unusual gaijin-style cap, he’s clean shaven and has traditionally cut hair in a top-knot beneath it as well as steel-blue eyes. Personality: A Keen storyteller, polite and usually deferring to others always making notes about things. Brews his own sake and brings it along to parties. Now: A strong performance in the Topaz Championship left him with a choice of jobs and so he now works as a high speed courier between Kyuden Shinjo (The Unicorn Palance), Otosan Uchi (The Imperial City) and Ryoko Owari. He has used this job to become the patron of several clothing merchants. Allowing his merchants to get the latest news about Imperial fashions before anybody else. Kitsune Tanzan Appearance: Younger than his betrothed, he’s unusually short and stocky, hi hair is wild looking and slightly unkempt, he has a strong physique and a soft jawline. His hair flows freely and his kimono is worn slightly loose. Now: Tanzan has probably never been in a settlement larger than a village his whole life until arriving in Ryoko Owari. He’s obviously out of his depth in an urban environment but trying to adapt. Even so he spends much of his time hunting and fishing out in the nearby forests or upstream from the River of Gold or spending time at the Ide residence. He doesn’t like the smell of Opium that pervades the city, but is always polite about it. Tai of the Mantis Clan Appearance: Standing short and petite with bronze skin, this woman has an interesting feel about her. She has soft, large yellow eyes, a pierced nose, and a softly shaped jaw. Her long, wavy dark hair is naturally styled. Her clothing is loose and informal. A particularly noticeable feature is her clear skin. Personality: Tai works hard and plays harder. She's loud, enthusiastic and boisterous with a taste for fine alcohol, food, men and women. She will accept a challenge or a brawl at the drop of a hat, but is equally quick to buy drinks and make friends. Now: A merchant patron, she sails her ship up and down the River of Gold out to the Mantis islands. She loves spending time on Teardrop Island (particularly the House of Foreign Stories) where she is known to accept almost any challenge given. Soshi Yumi Appearance: Standing short and stocky with yellowish skin, this woman has a goal-oriented feel about her. She has deep, almond-shaped brown eyes, a flat nose, and a round chin. Her black hair is uncontrollable and tends to pop out of whatever style she has it in. Her clothing is subtle and slightly out of fashion. Personality: Cold aloof and distant, with an acidic wit that drives people away, not that she seems to care for the company of other people much, preferring to spend her time in temple. Now: She's currently the patron of several merchants, but prefers to keep them at an arms length, rather than getting too involved herself. Back to Main Page